Troubled Feelings
by Hollywing
Summary: Oneshot. I suck at summaries, so you'll just have to read and find out. One thing's for sure, it's Ikarishipping!


* * *

"Magmar, return."

Paul sent the fiery Pokemon back into it's Pokeball after some long training. He could have trained more, he thought, but it was already getting dark and his Pokemon needed rest to win the next Gym battle with Fatina. The pathetic creatures, always needing to nap whenever the littlest problems came up.

As he sat down on a smooth rock, tired, watching into the sunset, which seemed a little soft for him. It was weeks ago that he saw that girl in the forest, but things like that would stick in his mind.

_--Flashback--_

_Something rustled outside, and a purple head poked out of the sleeping bag, hearing footsteps coming his way. Paul raised his head sleepily, and saw a blurred shape with blue hair. He laid his head back on the pillow, angry that a great dream had just been ruined, before jerking it back up, recognizing the significance of what _

"…_You?...D…" he was too tired and could never remember her name. "What do you want?" He ignored the fact that she was actually the thing he was dreaming about, and challenged her on why she was there, waking him p in the middle of the night._

_"I was worried," Dawn answered quietly, and just the sound of her voice made his insides burn with embarrassment and something else. "I saw you outside and wanted to see if you were still awake." She took a few steps closer and sat down close._

_He couldn't think straight with her sitting right there, and he reached out and cupped her pale face in one hand. Her beautiful blue eyes just stretched open in wonder as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You should get going before Ash gets up and sees us like this. I don't want you in trouble, and I don't want anyone knowing about this either."_

"_What do you mea____"she broke off as his lips crashed into hers, and her widened eyes closed blissfully as he held her tighter, deepening the kiss._

_--End Flashback--_

"_I don't want anyone knowing about this." _How pathetic. Like if _she _could keep a secret. It should already be all around Sinnoh by now, and that loser would ambush him when they saw each other again.

He made a vow that he wouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way of becoming the strongest trainer ever, _including_ affection. So how could he fall in love with anyone  let alone his biggest rival's best friend, and his complete opposite in both appearance and personality? He couldn't concentrate in battle if he was too busy thinking about date plans and movies and other gushy crap like that, especially having Dawn on his mind.

All of the next day he was telling himself that he was absolutely not falling for his rival's girlfriend, until he was paused by a cheerful and horribly familiar voice.

"Hey, Paul!"

_Perfect. Just what I need to make this day worse._

Of all the two hundred inhabitants of Hearthome City, _he_ had to be the one calling out his name. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Paul turned around to face Ash, who had shoved a half-filled badge case in his face.

"I've got four badges so far! What about you?"

Ignoring the idiot in front of him, he glanced across and spotted Ash's other companion, Brock, looking at them with no expression, but slight worry that the meeting might turn to something ugly. He didn't want to care, but his heart sank when he realized that Dawn wasn't with them. It could have been better if he saw his crush with them. _I guess she didn't give me away, or didn't want me hurt, _he thought with a smirk_._

"Paul?" Ash prompted.

He snapped out of his daze and replied coldly, "It's none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he pushed past the other two boys and walked toward the Pokemon Center.

_Later that evening…._

"So you'll never guess who we ran into while you were walking in Amity Park with Zoey?" Ash asked, gulping down a chunk of steak.

"Who?" Dawn asked, confused that he brought it up.

"We saw Paul! And man, did he look grumpy!"

Dawn fidgeted uneasily. She was still shaking from that first kiss in the forest. She'd had a crush on him since they'd met at Prof. Rowan's lab, and always stayed quiet whenever he was around. Never once did she think he actually returned her feelings.

"You know, he was looking a bit disappointed to me," Brock added, smirking as he remembered the sight. "I wonder what got him so down?"

_I don't want to see you get hurt._

She tried not to, but butterflies danced in her stomach at the sound or memory of his voice.

"I bet he was sad 'cause he was looking out for you!" Zoey joked, biting into a chicken leg.

Dawn winced. It wasn't a joke to her.

"Dawn?" Ash asked, looking worried  and slightly suspicious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." With that, she rushed outside, and left her friends at the table sweatdropping.

"That's weird. What's wrong with her?" Ash said, not expecting an answer.

Zoey smiled to herself. She had a good feeling she knew why.

* * *

"It's good to have some alone time once in awhile," Dawn commented to herself as she sat by a small pool and stared at the blurred reflection of the moon on the water.

"It is, isn't it? Try telling your idiot boyfriend that."

Dawn nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise when she heard Paul's voice whispering in her ear.

"W-What are you doing here?" She didn't mean for her voice to sound so frightened and shaky, but she couldn't help it if he was so close to actually hear his breathing.

"Same reason you are." He sat down beside her and played around with one of her clipped ponytails. "Too much troubles in your life, including Ash."

She giggled a little, and cuffed him playfully on his chest. "I didn't think _you'd_ have problems."

"Keh, that's what you think." He turned away, and she thought she saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leaning closer.

He hesitated, before saying, "It's…just this girl." He smirked.

She felt her heart turn to stone before sinking all the way down, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. He liked someone else? "W-W-Who i-is sh-she?"

"Well, the first time I talked to her, she yelled at me for not knowing her name. She was there when I battled Cynthia. Then I think I had to battle her in the Tag Battle Tournament. She's got blue hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. She's a coordinator, and she's got a pretty powerful Piplup, Buneary, and a Pachirisu." He smirked even wider.

Dawn gasped. "She doesn't sound all that different from me!" she wailed, unable to control herself and bursting into tears. "What has she got that I don't have?" Suddenly angry, she yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING FOR??"

Paul raised a hand, telling her to be quiet. "I forgot to tell you one thing."

"What?"

"Her name's Dawn."

Her eyes turned to wide blue spheres. "You…said my….name…"

He brushed the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Of course. How could I forget the name of the one girl I love?"

"You…" for a moment she forgot how to breathe. " Love me?"

He answered her by pressing his lips gently against hers, and she felt ters of joy stream down her face now. Nothing could get any better if Paul loved her. Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *


End file.
